theepicworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reborn RRL Knowledge
People * Kyle Mercer: The Protagonist - 0 - Born August 12th * Beth Valheart: Primary Love Interest - 0 - Born June 17th, Dark blonde hair past her shoulders, brown eyes. Beth does not see Kyle as a love interest until the 2nd arc. She does not make friends easy. * Florianne Charis: Secondary Love Interest - 0 - Black hair, blue eyes. Fire Ice Healing. Want's a relationship with Kyle to match Micky and Jocelyn's. * Nora Gotthard: Third Love Interest - 80 - Brown hair, brown eyes. Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning. Is excited to be following Kyle around. * Cindy Valheart: Beth's older sister - 4 - Knight for the Legion of Holy Swords. Thick red hair to her neck. * Elena Mercer: Kyle's mother - 18 - Short stature with shoulder length dark brown hair. Does not work. Brown eyes. * Fred Mercer: Kyle's father - 19 - Tall and hansom. Very short black hair, brown eyes. Works as a city guard. * Dave Mercer: Kyle's brother - -2 - Born December 8th, black hair brown eyes. * Kathy Drought: Wife of Paul Drought - 18 - Long blonde hair, brown eyes. Does not work. * Paul Drought: Works with Fred Mercer as a city guard - 20 - Short blond hair, blue eyes. City Guard. * Claire Drought: Daughter of Paul and Kathy - -2 - Born August 29th, Blonde hair, blue eyes. * Saint Ajoras: Holy man. Preached Human superiority among the other races. Had a thing for cat girls. * Hazar: Demon King at time of extinction. 4 rebirths, Telepathy, Invisibility, Reincarnation. * Mr. Reese: Library Operator - 55 - Worked in the library for 20 years after being a words teacher in Drunkroot. * Reginald Valheart: Beth's father - 28 - Owns a clothing store in Thornberry. Long blond hair. * Sarah Valheart: Beth's mother - 24 - Designs clothing for Reginald's store. Long blonde hair. * Berry Valheart: Beth's brother - 2 - Asked by Cindy to protect Beth. Take it a little too far sometimes. * Cory Valheart: Beth's brother - -2 - Follows Berry around and imitates him. Places * Thornberry: Birth city of Kyle Mercer * Vegaland County: Lord's domain where Thornberry is located in. * Vegaville: Capital of the Vegaland County. Is north of Thornberry. * Kingdomia: Capital of Human Kingdom and Empire. Created when the 4 human kingdoms joined. * Thornberry Guard Barracks: Located in Thornberry's 1st district and connects to the 2nd district. Has a spacious courtyard and a large building for the captain's office and guards to sleep at. * Pricklebush: Town of Fred's and Elena's families. To the east of Thornberry. * Drunkroot: Town where Mr. Reese worked as a words teacher. South of Thornberry. * Slantana: Florianne's hometown. * Diathorne: Town between Vegaville and Slantana. * Raphelila: Legion of Holy Swords Assassin Training City. Monsters * Anima Furabatur: The soul stealer, rips souls from bodies. * Somno herba: Large mushroom like monster that rest on the ground. Vines extend and capture pray that it eats with a huge mouth in the center of it's body. Poisonous mucous keeps the pray asleep as it is eaten over many weeks. * Mille dentium: Monkey with 1,000 teeth in it's mouth. Jumps from trees and quickly bites it's prey into many pieces. * Dente lupos: Large fanged wolf. Travels in packs of up to 20 and very fast. * Orbe interfector: Shadow creature. Negates gravity and dissolves prey with acid. * Sopor aranea: Spider that cause prey to sleep deeply with a single bite from it's young. The mother then carries the prey to the web. * Equum ambulantes: Centaur. * Sedentem anatis: A tentacled lake monster that lures in prey with a fake duck. Realms of Being * Limbo: The mortal realm, earth. * Oblivion: First stage soul removal from limbo. Lower Dantain. Infinite Darkness. * Nirvana: Second stage soul removal from limbo. Middle Dantain. Infinite Imagination. Home to Asura. * Arcadia: Third stage soul removal from limbo. Upper Dantain. Realm of the magical beast. The Soul * The soul stores mana and memories. * Removal of the soul from the body causes a coma like status, but the body is able to maintain it'self without upkeep. Upon reentry, the senses will come back gradually. * A soul can be forced back into the body, but it will cause sensory overload. * After leaving the body, the soul travels to one of the 4 realms of being. For normal people it is Limbo where they stay on earth and float aimlessly. For people who have some control or experience with the soul, it is Oblivion. For people who are knowledgeable about the soul, Nirvana. Those that are peaceful with their life enter Arcadia. * Souls used to power summoning magic are taken from the atmosphere and later become magical beast in Arcadia. * Time in the 4 realms of being does not correlate to time in the real world in any way. 500 years in Oblivion could be 5 seconds or 10,000 years in reality. * The 5th hero's soul entered a new body because extreme power from the demon king was released at the same time he was killed and this allowed the 5th hero's soul to remain in the mortal realm until it could find a suitable host. Kyle Mercer's power is the combined power from his soul and the demon king's, meaning he has the power from his old body and the man who was able to fight 4 heroes at the same time on equal footing. Factions * Legion of Holy Swords: Swordsmen that hunt down beast-kin and members of non-human races. Created by Kirito. * Order of Wizards: Extremely strong mages. Created by Akira. The Heroes * Akira: Built many schools for learning magic and helped the empire adopt a policy for all children to learn words numbers and history when they turned 5 years old. Descendants made learning swordsmanship and magic learning only allowed after 8 years old. This was done to limit the magical power of families other than Akira's own. * Kirito: Funded many libraries and the creation of books. Descendants created many swordsman schools and took the best disciples and trained them in the art of assassination. Later attempted and failed to take control of the Elven kingdom. * Feng: Created a sect in the dwarven mountains. Descendants annihilated the dwarves to make more sects. * Asura: Learned how to use his own soul to preform forbidden magic. Can live as a soul without a body. Has no descendants. * The 5th Hero: Master of all fighting styles and abilities. Knows the sword skills floating-swan, crouching-tiger, hidden-dragon. Knows the martial technique Wolf Fang Fist. Motivation * Kyle Mercer: Wants to live the quite life of a hermit after traveling for his entire previous life without a home. Learns of the heroes betraying him and then wants to get stronger. Mercers and Droughts give Kyle everything they have so he can get more powerful, he wants to protect them. * Fred Mercer: Wants to be a swordsman. Wants to marry Elena Mercer. Wants to raise children as swordsmen. * Elena Mercer: Wants to leave home. Wants to marry Fred. Wants healthy children. General Arc Movements * Learning period. * Elven animosity. Kyle helps a beast-kin and is taken by elves to the Elven kingdom. There is a 2.5 year time skip and then a 3 year journey back to Vegiland. * Family back. Kyle retrieves Beth and resurrects Claire again. Travels with them to Vegivile and fights Cindy and then Akira to get his family back. Discovers Fred dead, Elena lost her mind, and Dave sold to slavers. * Tsar take-over. Elves invade human empire from the south and release beast-kin inside of the empire. Kyle searches for Dave while being followed by Beth and Claire and Florianne. Dave is found and hates Kyle. * Empire strikes. Cindy attacks Kyle who just saved Dave, and is backed up by Kirito swordsmen. Kyle assist the Elves kill the king. Kirito assassins try to kill Kyle. The king reasons with Kyle to not kill him. * Just politics. Kyle gets Beth and Claire and Florianne and Cindy a shared house in the human capital city. Kyle receives the title Apex Imperial Archduke Grand Excelsior Mercer. Dave does not forgive Kyle. Elves create embassy * Strongest family. Kyle goes to the dwarven kingdom. Kyle fights Feng's sects. Kyle kills Feng. Kyle learns about the second continent. * Gates of oblivion. Kyle fails to reach the second continent and exhaust his mana. Enters oblivion and speaks with Asura. When Kyle wakes up, he is in the second continent and the story becomes eastern fantasy. * Cultivating. Kyle does not join a sect and instead learns to cultivate from a group of kids. Kyle learns the meaning to 'I lift things up and put them down'. Kyle cultivates extremely fast. * Heaven realm. Kyle only uses the Wolf Fang Fist and is mistaken for disciple of Chen Zhen of the Chin Woo school. Kyle is almost killed by Heaven realm experts and falls deep into the earth. Learns Fist of Fury martial technique. History * 0000 - Demon King killed * 0008 - Legion of Holy Swords finish annihilating the demon race. * 0008 - Human Kingdom become Empire * 0009 - Beast-kin appear in population, heavily resemble demon race * 0015 - Feng creates sect in Dwarven mountains * 0017 - Feng reaches Heaven realm * 0023 - Saint Ajoras killed by Beast-kin * 0023 - Begin beast-kin execution period * 0057 - Asura transfers his own soul into magical beast body * 0024 - Begin period of human isolation from Elven and Dwarven kingdoms * 0548 - Beast-kin survivors attack human cities * 0593 - Beast-kin revolution squashed by Kirito swordsmen * 0682 - Begin Elven assassinations by Kirito assassins * 0813 - Feng sect members annihilate Dwarves * 1065 - Dwarves team with the beast-kin * 1426 - Dwarves use beast-kin to attack human empire from within * 1543 - Legion of Holy Swords recreated by Kirito family * 1544 - Beast-kin revolution stopped the Legion of Holy Swords * 1572 - First Legion of Holy Swords invasion into Elven kingdom * 1723 - Second Legion of Holy Swords invasion into Elven kingdom * 1999 - Third Legion of Holy Swords invasion into Elven kingdom * 2147 - Fourth Legion of Holy Swords invasion into Elven kingdom * 2424 - Fifth Legion of Holy Swords invasion into Elven kingdom * 2435 - Introduction of Elven made Disruption Powder * 2452 - Complete withdraw of humans from Elven kingdom * 2453 - End Elven assassinations * 2684 - Elves team with the beast-kin * 2766 - Beast-kin attack human empire against wishes of the elven kingdom * 2871 - Beast-kin 3rd revolution squashed by Kirito swordsmen * 3000 - Rebirth of the 5th hero Arc 3 Ending: The Kamehameha causes massive heat when launched on the Human Empire palace, and destroys everything. Kyle watches everyone he loves get dissolved by the heat, and is only just barely able to protect himself.